The Parent Trap
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: The title says it all. This is OHSHC as a Parent Trap AU. Rated T, but may be changed to M rating. Kaoru who lives in the same apartment as Haruhi gets a scholarship to Ouran Academy were he is faced with Hikaru, the student who is strikingly similar to him, it shocks everyone.
1. Chapter 1

"Kaoru? Are you ready?" He turned to his friend beside him, smiling down as they walked hand in hand towards Ouran academy. Today the two of them were students at the prestigious school. The smaller brunette beside him wore lose blue slacks and a white collared shirt covered in a baggy brown sweater. He wore his only pair of black pants and a white shirt hastily buttoned and tucked in.

"Ready as always Haruhi, I'm just glad both of us got a scholarship here, you were right to suggest we asked about it."

They entered into what seemed to be the main building, making their way to the chairmans office. Everything they saw reminded them of why public school and private school are so vastly different; the chandeliers, the well polished door handles, the classical music playing softly in the background.

"Ah, you two must be the honour students!" A loud excitable voice came from behind them causing Haruhi to jump slightly. They turned towards the man, blonde with a hint of mischief to him.

"Yes, pleased to meet you, sir."

The man smirked, obviously noticing something.

"Ah it is a pleasure to have you two remarkably intelligent students in my academy, Fujioka. Anyway, I'm Chairman Suoh."

Introductions soon out of the way, the chairman guided them to their classroom, 1-A. They knocked on the door entering to a class of eyes staring bewilderedly at them. Haruhi stepped forward first, tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"Hello, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, please take care of me."

"You can sit next to Hitachiin, Fujioka. Please raise your hand for her."

Only when she saw the boys face as she sat down beside him did she realise why everyone was so bewildered. She blinked, she wasn't imagining this right? Why did this guy look exactly like her best friend?

"Um, I'm Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm a honour student like Haruhi, please take care of us both."

"You can sit next to Miss Fujioka, Kaoru." He went to step forward, halting when he noticed what the teacher had just called him.

"Excuse me, but why do you use my first name and not Haruhi's?"

The teacher smiled, realising Kaoru had yet to notice why he was currently the focus of attention.

"That's because we already have a Hitachiin in the class, isn't that so, Hikaru?"

As Kaoru walked towards his seat, the students stared. He was shocked too, it wasn't every day you meet someone that looks like you and this Hikaru was strikingly similar.

"Kaoru? What is going on? Why does he look like you?" Haruhi had asked as soon as their first lesson was over, it was obvious she had been itching to ask. Honestly, he had no idea how to answer. He shrugged, scratching his head in the process.

The break between the first and second lesson were short, just 5 minutes to prepare for maths and for their maths teacher to make their way to the classroom.

He was a tall man, with sharp cheekbones and a narrow nose underneath square glasses.

"Hello class, I'll be your maths teacher for the year, so today we'll be learning about Pythagoras' Theorem."

The lesson flew by easily, they all knew what Pythagoras' Theory was and could easily use it effectively. Haruhi and Kaoru packed away their books under the desk and stood to walk to the library.

It took them nearly five minutes before they could find one and it was so noisy in there you couldn't study. Haruhi sighed, but they pushed on, hoping to find a library to study in.

"Do rich kids come to school just to socialise?" Haruhi was slightly agitated, by slightly that means very.

"They're rich enough to buy their grades," Kaoru look down at the corridor noticing a door with no sound coming out of it. "Maybe we can study in there?"

"Music room 3, huh? Maybe it's not in use?"

It was Haruhi who opened the door. The smell of roses filling the immediate air as what seemed to be rose petals flew towards the two of them.

"Welcome to the host club." A small choir of voices chirped in harmony. A tall blond man, excited to see a new face came bounding over.

"Hikaru! Who is this young lady?" Haruhi wondered who he reminded her of, he was strikingly similar to someone. Kaoru blinked, okay so it was clear these people know this Hikaru guy.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki, she is one of the honour students." The guy in the glasses pushed them up as he spoke with certainty and elegance.

"Honour student? Tell me, what's your type? The strong, silent type or Mori-Senpai? The Loli-shota boy, Honey-senpai? The cool type, Kyoya? The mischievous type, Hikaru? Or perhap, the princely type, Moi!"

Haruhi burst out laughing, Kaoru struggling to hold back a laugh.

"Did you hear that Kaoru? This guy called himself a prince! How pretentious are these rick kids."

The guy they now knew to be Kyoya smirked. The door clicked startling them and distracting the club from their momentary confusion.

"Uh sorry I'm late boss."

"Hika-chan?"

The hosts stood silent as the processed what happened. Slowly, they turned to face the new comers, looking for answers.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru, I'm also an honour student." And cue pure shock.

"It looks like this needs to be explained," the guy in the glasses spoke up, "this is-"

Soon they had all gathered around one of the hosting tables. Haruhi and Kaoru sat on one side, a cup of tea each set in front of them, the rest of the hosts on the other side of the table.

"Before we start, can we know your names?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure! I'm Tamaki Suoh, I'm a the king of the host club."

"You know you and the chairman are quite similar." She paused. "Both of you are annoyingly enthusiastic."

"Moving Tamaki's annoying personality aside, I'm Kyoya Ootori, Vice President."

"Haru-chan, Kao-chan! You can call me Honey-senpai." The shorter blond beamed.

"Senpai?"

"Despite his looks, Honey-senpai is a third year student." Kyoya smirked, "The tall guy is Takashi Morinozuka, you can call him Mori-senpai."

"Noted, nice to meet you."

With introductions aside they finally started talking,

"So, tell us exactly who you are."

"I've already said 'Suoh', my name is Kaoru. Kaoru Hitachiin."

"I can vouch he isn't some weird doppelgänger, I grew up with him." Haruhi spoke in his defence.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

Haruhi laughed, the boss of this place seemed to be quite readable at times.

"I grew up in the same apartment as Haruhi with my mother."

"What about your father, Kao-chan?"

"Oh..." He paused "My parents got divorced when I was a baby, I've never met him."

With a snap of his fingers, all eyes landed on Kyoya.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, when is your birthday?"

The room fell silent for a split second before, simultaneously, they both replied,

"June 9th."

"What the hell?" Hikaru was dumbfounded.

"Same birthday, practically identical, Hikaru only lives with his dad, Kaoru only lives with his mother, not to mention the same last name. Perhaps, you are twins."

"Twins?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in surprise at Kyoya's revelation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you got any other suggestions? Hikaru, did you ever meet your father?"

Hikaru paused,

"You know my parents divorced when I was a baby, my father moved away and I never met him. All I got is a photo."

"Kaoru you've never met your mother either, have you?" Haruhi spoke, already realizing Kyoya was correct.

"No, I have a photo. I'm sure you've seen it before."

They all stood still for a moment, surely this was just a coincidence. Wasn't it? It couldn't be that they were actually twins?

"How about we look at the photographs? It's the only way to really find out." Haruhi was the first to suggest.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Kaoru agreed as he took his phone out of his pocket. He has a copy of the image saved to his phone. He opened his camera roll before he showed the picture of his mother to the rest of the club.

"That's Hika-chan's mother." Honey-senpai was the first to notice. They all knew who she was and what she looked like.

"Who's to say you didn't search up that photo?"

Hikaru refuted for a moment. Before Kyoya suggested that he shows Kaoru and Haruhi the photo of his dad.

"That's Kaoru's dad," Haruhi told them as soon as she saw the photo.

"So." Kyoya smiled. "Hikaru and Kaoru are twins. I think we can get a lot of profit from this"

Kyoya was already planning everything out in his head, girls, and guys seemed to have a fascination with twins. Something to do with forbidden love. He would write everything up in detail later to discuss with Tamaki.

"I-I can't believe it. How come my dad never told me about you?"

"He probably didn't want to upset you, Kaoru."

"I guess you're right, Haruhi. I want to meet her, my mother." He pouted slightly. He was a little upset that a sibling had been hidden from him for his whole life but, he was happy he would finally be able to meet his mother.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan," Honey-senpai spoke drawing everyone's attention. "why don't you pretend to be each for a week?"

Nobody had expected Honey to come up with the idea, they all agreed it was an excellent idea. All they needed to do is make sure both Hikaru and Kaoru knew enough details about the parent to ensure they weren't caught. They decided that after the host club was finished that they would "fill each other in"

"Now that's decided," Kyoya spoke up, his eyes on the clock, "it's about time we allow the guests to come in."

Haruhi watched as they all got into position, the door seemed to open on their own accord. Haruhi wondered if they were timed.

"Welcome~"

Soon all the hosts departed to their own tables with the guests sitting with their chosen host. Haruhi stood momentarily before deciding to sit with Hikaru. She sat as she listened to the girls awe at Hikaru's playful words.

"Hikaru~~~" Kaoru's voice behind them caused Haruhi to jump. He was wearing the actual Ouran uniform and if she didn't know them, she wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Kaoru had even decided to style his hair the same way as Hikaru's. The girls squealed in delight as Kaoru sat down next to Hikaru.

After a while, Haruhi left, thanks to Kaoru's impromptu acting they had started a "forbidden love act." Haruhi was a little surprised to see Hikaru going along with it so easily.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai." The youngest female sat by the older host, sat by himself. He was writing in his black notebook, one eye looking up as if he was observing everyone.

"Oh Haruhi, hello."

Soon enough the host club finished, the girls were reluctant in leaving the presence of the admittingly attractive men. Hikaru and Kaoru spent the next half hour teaching each other what they needed to know. During that time Haruhi helped to clean up the club room.

"My clothes are in the changing room, go put them on," Kaoru ordered after he had changed Hikaru's hair, "from this point on, during this week you are Kaoru Hitachiin the commoner."

"Kaoru usually eats at mine as our dads usually don't get home until 10. You can stay at his apartment alone if you want."

"Can I not join you? I mean I might starve to death otherwise."

Haruhi laughed,

"Alright but, the rules are that you have to study." She smirked.

"Can't we just play instead?" He asked in an almost whiny tone.

"No Hikaru, I can't let my grades drop."

When they arrived at the apartments the first thing Hikaru asked was,

"Which is your room?"

Haruhi pointed to her apartment,

"My dad and I live here in this apartment and Kaoru and his dad lives here in this one." She finished before leading him up the stairs.

"What about the other rooms? Do you not own the building?"

"Other people live there, I just have this part of it." She opened the door and walked through the door.

"It's so small."

"Deal with it. Put the slippers on."

Haruhi and Hikaru spent the night studying, Haruhi made them ramen as it was the only thing in the apartment and she couldn't be bothered going to the store. She made sure she saved enough for their dads to eat too.

"Haruhi~~~!" A woman with purple hair barged into the room and wrapped her arms around her and a Hikaru. She was followed by a man that looked strikingly similar to Hikaru. "I missed you so much when I was working~"

"I missed you too, dad."

'Dad?' Hikaru thought. He was sure a woman had just walked in but, if Haruhi says he's her dad then it must be true. Hikaru looked up the other man. He presumed this was his father.

"You're staying for dinner right?" Haruhi's dad asked the other man who nodded in agreement

"You know I love eating with you and Haruhi."

A little while later, Haruhi had finished setting the food down on the table. She in between Hikaru and her dad with Hikaru's dad sat across from her. They all ate whilst the parents joked around with each other.

"So Haruhi." Ranka, her father, suddenly turned to her, "When are you and Kaoru getting engaged?"

Hikaru coughed turning a bright shade of red. He looked at Haruhi who didn't even seem to be phased by the question almost as if she had been asked this before.

"Dad, you know Kaoru and I don't like each other in that way."

"I know but his reaction is always so funny."

"I like he likes her, Ranka." Hikaru's dad joined in on the teasing.

Eventually, Hikaru and his father left and went to their apartment just next door. Hikaru found his father to be a man of humor, he seemed to like to joke around. However, the man seemed to be quiet too as if he needed to be prompted.

"Kaoru? You're in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

"N-no."

"You think a father doesn't know his own son? I've noticed the way you've been looking at her over the past few months."

"How so?

"As if she's the reason you breathe."


End file.
